


Before Breaking

by 1000lux



Series: Varied Scenes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ...more or less, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Self-Doubt, Sexual Content, cas actually has some experience, castiel beats up dean scene, episode s05e18, hurt/comfort?, omg..., pre apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000lux/pseuds/1000lux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time when Dean got beat up by Castiel, because he wanted to give up ends in sex. Belongs to a series of short glimpses into a Dean/Castiel version of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither characters or series!
> 
> This is kinda the first sex scene I've ever written, so I'm pretty nervous and embarrassed  
> （//･_･//)
> 
> Chronologically set before part 1 of the series.
> 
> Comments/Criticism much appreciated!

 

**************************

Dean hadn't anticipated the impact when Castiel's fist hit him for the first time. He got slammed  
back against the wall.

"What, are you crazy?"

He hadn't even steadied himself against the wall when Castiel went at him again. Castiel grabbed  
the collar of his jacket.

"I rebelled for this?! So that you could surrender to them?", Cas snarled at him.

Then he punched him in the face several times.

"Cas! Please!" Dean was spitting blood by now.

Cas next punch hurled him over the floor against a fence several meters away. Dean fell to  
the floor, wheezing. It felt like one of his ribs was broken.  
Cas picked him up from the floor slamming him against the fence again, still holding him up  
at the collar of his jacket. He was breathing hard with anger.

"I gave everything for you. And this is what you give to me. "

Castiel was shocked when the next utterance of Dean sounded more like a choked sob.

"I can't, Cas... I can't anylonger... I just want it to end."

The way Dean hang limp in his grip was so unlike him. But it was not enough to douse Castiel's  
anger.

"It's a little to late to back out, Dean.", he hissed between gritted teeth, his face coming closer  
to Dean's.

"Take it easy, Cas. You're not the first person I've dissappointed.", Dean snorted sardonic, "You  
have to get in line behind the rest of the world."

"Don't you think you owe this world a little more than self-pity?!"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Anyway I'm calling it quits.", the tiredness and apathy in Dean's eyes made Castiel even  
madder, "Why don't you beat me up some more?"

Dean waited for the blow to strike, when he felt Castiels lips on his own, with a brutal urgency,  
he gave into not really knowing why.  
The hands that had been grabbing him moved up to his face. Castiel kissed with a feriocity and  
expertise that Dean had never expected of him. He pushed him further against the wall, his  
hands still roughly grabbing him. Castiel broke the kiss only for a moment, staring into Dean's  
wide, exhausted and bewildered eyes.

"You won't back out of this, Dean! You're not finished."

Then his lips were onto him again. Moving from his mouth to his jaw, to his throat. He felt the  
sharp pain of a bite only to feel Castiel sucking the spot moments later.  
Castiel pushed a leg between Dean's, grinding against him. Dean let out a gasp, his hands  
grabbing Castiel's shoulders for support. He'd never expected Castiel to be so sexually  
aggressive. He'd never expected Castiel to be sexually anything.

"I won't give you up! I won't allow it!", he felt Castiel's breath on his ear, giving him goose  
bumps.

When he felt Castiel's hands moving over him, totally in charge, it ocurred to him, this was  
actually nice. He didn't have to do anything. He didn't have to make any decisions. Castiel  
would be there to take care of him. And he wanted so badly to be taken care of. He fastened  
his arms around Castiel's neck, letting out a sigh that was close to a whine. Full of desperation,  
exhaustion and weariness. He felt Castiel pulling him closer, grabbing him stronger, placing  
kisses all over his throat.

"Don't", he uttered against Dean's mouth, "Don't make such sounds", he sounded both angry  
and pained, "You're allright, you're not broken."

Dean only let out a sad, dry chuckle. Castiel's answer to that was something like a growl.

"Shh, don't worry. I'll have you making different sounds.", he promised.

He pushed Dean up against the wall, holding his legs around his waist. His hands moved under  
Dean's shirt, moving over his chest and his back, while his mouth wandered over his collarbone,  
leaving occasional bites on it's way.  
Dean wondered for a moment, what he'd gotten himself into, but then Castiel's hips ground  
against his groin again, and all he could do was moan, his hips jerking closer to Castiel. He let  
out a chuckle that Dean had never heard nor expected from him.

"Yeah, it's allright. I'll take care of you."

One of his hands moved down to open Dean's pants, while the other steadied him. Fuck, he  
was already beyond hard and he could feel that Castiel was too. Castiel pushed one hand inside  
Deans boxer's. His moves confident and knowing, had Dean bucking against him, desperate for  
more friction. And all Dean could think was, that he had him short of begging to be fucked,  
though he didn't even know what he was getting himself into.  
Castiel's hand moved away, tracing a hipbone for a moment, before gliding behind him down  
his spine and further. Dean was breathing faster by now, both from anticipation and arousal.  
When he felt Castiel's fingers, he tried to move away instintively, but he was trapped between  
the wall and Cas. And he didn't let him go anywhere, just readjusting his grip. Slowly pushing  
a finger inside.

"Fuck!", Dean voiced, panting. Castiel didn't answer anything, leisurely biting Dean's earlobe,  
while his hand kept steadily moving. Then he moved out again, but only to put in two fingers,  
now. Dean strained against the movement, but Castiel pushed deeper. And Dean felt his muscles  
clench, his legs flexing around Cas, moving into his touch. For a second he asked himself, what  
the hell he was doing here, but then Castiel licked a trace of sweat of his temple, saying it in a  
clear voice.

"It's okay, Dean. Just let go."

And he let go. Whatever. He could always think tomorrow. He felt a sharp pain, when Castiel  
pushed inside of him. He let out a jagged breath. Castiel's mouth moved over his bruised lips.  
Castiel was all in now, Dean was breathing hard, his hands clenched into his shoulders. He  
moved out again, only to push right back in. And again.

"Fuck. Fuck!", Dean uttered, astonished by himself, as he felt himself clench around Castiel.  
Castiel moaned against him, his thrusts coming less controled now. Dean moved for his mouth,  
with the sudden need to kiss him, their lips meeting almost violently, their teeth clashing.

"Oh god, don't stop.", it escaped Dean's mouth before he even knew, and before he could  
spend any more time questioning what he was doing, he was reduced again to bodily reactions.  
Meeting Castiel's thrusts half-way, needing to feel it deeper, stronger, intenser.

Dean came first shuddering against Castiel. After a few more thrusts he came inside Dean. His  
thrusts not stopping until he was completely spent.  
Carefully he let Dean down again. Immediately grabbing him again, when his knees buckled  
under him.  
Dean leaned against the wall fastening his pants, while Castiel was readjusting his clothes too.  
Neither said a word.  
Thoughts were racing through Dean's head. What the fuck had he just done?! All of a sudden  
he felt his battered and bruised body again. Shit. How should they ever be able to look each  
other in the eye again? Absentmindly he touched the bruise forming on his jaw, where Castiel  
had hit him before. Suddenly Castiel's fingers were beside his, softly touching the sensitive skin.

"I'm sorry.", he said, meeting Dean's eyes, "I shouldn't have hit you like that."

"I deserved it."

"No.", Castiel shook his head, smiling regrettfully, "You? Never."

Dean looked away first, not able to hold that gaze, that looked at him as if he was something  
beautiful, something good. Not just a piece of shit. He tried to stand on his own again, but found  
his legs just not supporting him right now. Castiel caught him and picked him up as if it was  
nothing.  
Dean felt like the whole impact of the physical ordeals and everything that had happened only  
hit him right now. He felt dizzy, he felt insecure and he was scared as hell of loosing Cas over  
something like this. He put his face in his palms. Feeling like the ground around him was  
spinning. The last thing he heard before everything went black was Castiel's voice.

"You think too much."

******************

"Oh god! What happened to him?"

"I did."

******************

"Uhm, I thought, I should maybe heal your wounds."

"Yeah, sure. Right."

Without even realising how it had happened they were clinging to each other again, kissing.

"Lock the door."

*******************

 

**Author's Note:**

> You've read it. You might as well comment.


End file.
